Le temps qui passe
by lulu-neechan
Summary: Ils sont revenus. Les mages les plus puissants de Fairy Tail sont revenus après sept années d'exhile. Makarov a repris sa place de maître, Laxus fait à nouveau parti de la guilde, et tous les membres s'amusent comme des fous. Mais une personne rechercher désespérément un mage de la guilde... Partit il y a sept ans.
1. Chapter 1

**Bonjour à tous et bienvenue dans ma fic « Le temps qui passe ». Je vous avertis que ceci est ma toute première histoire, donc s'il vous plait, soyez indulgents ! :)**

**Je tiens à vous préciser que Fairy Tail ne m'appartient pas ! Vous vous en doutez n'est-ce pas ? Ce manga est exclusivement la propriété de Hiro Mashima !**

**Bien entendu, comme tous auteurs qui se respectent, je souhaite avoir des reviews donc n'hésitez surtout pas à laisser un petit (ou un grand…!) mot, pour que je sache ce que vous en pensez ! Bien entendu, j'accepte tous les commentaires qui me feront progresser ! Je déteste les fautes donc si vous en voyez, je vous prie de m'excusez ! Voilà, c'est à peu près tout. **

**Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !**

**Chapitre 1 :**

Comme à son habitude, Laxus se réveilla dans la même ruelle sombre pleins de chats et de poubelles. Il avait fini la soirée bourré (pour changer). Un petit verre de saké en trop, comme trop souvent d'ailleurs. Il n'arrivait pas à se tenir lorsqu'il commençait à boire. Et comme à chaque fois qu'il buvait, il venait de fêter un évènement heureux. Hier soir, son vieux l'avait repris dans la guilde. Il était trop content. Même si il ne l'aurait avoué pour rien au monde, il ne s'imaginait plus une vie sans Fairy Tail depuis l'histoire de l'île Tenrojima. Alors que le monde avait évolué en sept ans, lui se rappelait d'être KO pendant 7 secondes, le temps que d'autres personnes, vieillit de sept longues années, le trouve.

Il se leva. Mince. Il n'avait pas de rasoir, ni de mousse à raser. Bon, ben faut se servir des bons vieux moyens. Il transforma un éclair en une lame très aiguisée et la passa précautionneusement sur ses joues et son cou. La barbe ne lui allait pas du tout. Au moins, ça, c'était une affaire réglée. Maintenant comment bien se réveillé ? Il n'avait ni boisson énergisante, ni café ni jus d'orange. Mais il pouvait aller à la guilde, se rafraichir avec de l'eau fraiche et puis c'est parti ! Non… Si quelqu'un lui parlait, il allait surement grogner sur la personne et pour son image ce n'est pas convenable. Impensable. Laxus faisait attention à son image ?! Même lui ne se souvenait pas de s'être dit quelque chose du genre. Mais depuis hier soir, il était bien obligé. Enfin, tout ça ne lui disait pas ce qu'il devait faire. Peut-être qu'à huit heures du mat', il n'y avait pas beaucoup de monde à la guilde… Non, il y a Mirajane. Et elle, elle est toujours là-bas. En plus c'est elle la commère de la guilde.

« Si vous voulez propager une rumeur sur quelqu'un, allé voir Mirajane de Fairy Tail ! Elle trouvera la réponse à vos questions ou vos demandes ! Elle se fera une joie de vous ridiculisez ! »

Oui, cela résume très bien Mira. Elle fait gentille de face, à vous sourire pour un rien. Elle fait aussi fragile à chaque fois que quelqu'un lui dit quelque chose de blessant (c'est souvent Grey d'ailleurs) mais à l'intérieur… C'est un vrai démon. Vous avez un peine posé un pied dehors qu'elle va raconter des bobards sur vous à toute la ville, et bien sûr, tout le monde va la croire.

Bref. Pour se réveiller, devait-il plonger dans le fleuve qui traverse Magnolia ? C'est peut-être un peu trop… Mais au moins il sera réveillé. Ok, de mauvaise humeur. Mais réveillé. Pourquoi ne pas passer chez un membre de la Rajinschuu ? Evergreen… Evitons, elle pourrait le raconter à Mira. Bixclow… et bien le problème, c'est qu'il est au dortoir des garçons de Fairy Tail et seuls les occupants peuvent y entrer. Il ne reste plus que Freed. Freed c'est bien. Il ne lui poserait aucunes questions du genre d'où il venait, où il avait dormi, pourquoi il le dérangea à cette heure matinale. Oui c'était bien. Puis en fait non. Si il allait là-bas, Freed allait le remercier jusqu'à la fin de sa vie. Il allait le suivre partout comme un petit chien. Avec Freed, il avait l'impression d'être un dieu vivant. D'un côté c'est pas mal… Mais qu'est-ce que c'est chiant ! Bon, il n'avait toujours pas de solutions pour réussir à se rafraichir les idées.

Elle marchait. Cela faisait sept années qu'elle ne l'avait pas revu. Elle était heureuse. Tellement heureuse. Elle allait enfin le revoir ! Qu'est-ce qu'elle était contente ! Et lui ? Le serait-il ? Elle espérait tellement… Elle continuait de marcher vers le Nord sans jamais s'arrêter sauf pour dormir un peu, mais elle était tellement excité de le revoir, qu'elle n'avait pas sommeil et elle ne mangeait presque pas. Elle marchait tout droit, passant par des villes marchandes ou portuaires. Elle aussi avait entendu des rumeurs, comme quoi les plus puissants mages de Fairy Tail étaient de retours… Elle voulait le revoir. Absolument. Même si il ne le voulait pas, elle voulait au moins l'observer de loin. Le revoir, lui, son sauveur… A qui elle doit la vie.

Pendant son périple, elle avait déjà rencontré des bandits, mais elle les avait battus si facilement qu'elle se disait qu'elle était peut-être une mage de rang S. Elle aimerait tellement. Et si elle était acceptée à Fairy Tail ? Elle pourrait peut-être faire des missions avec lui ?! Si cela était possible… Elle serait la fille la plus heureuse du monde.

Et merde. Il ne s'attendait pas du tout à ça ! Alors qu'il marchait vers la guilde, il s'était arrêté dix secondes, pour voir le fleuve couler de beau matin. Mauvaise idée. Dix secondes après, il était à la flotte, habillé, pas coiffé mais heureusement, rasé ! Une bande de gamins l'avait renversé dans l'eau. Ahahahahaha… Lui ne trouvait pas ça amusant du tout par rapport aux passants. Ils n'avaient même pas pu 'remercier' ces gosses correctement, ils étaient partis trop vite. Quel dommage ! Il se serait fait un plaisir de leur mettre une fessé à chacun ! Bon, l'avantage c'est qu'il était réveillé, après une bonne douche froide. Mais ces habits étaient trempés. Il les mettra à sécher en arrivant. Il parait qu'il y a un fil à linges derrière la guilde.

Elle peut être gentille la petite sœur de Mira. C'est Lisanna. Tout le monde l'a cru morte, mais quand la guilde est partie à Edoras, ils l'ont retrouvé. Tant mieux. Elle est bien cette petite. Enfin, c'est ce que pense Laxus. Quel idiot ce Grey.

Grey était à côté de Laxus, sur un des tabourets du bar. Il parlait avec Elfman qui était, comme à son habitude, en train de rajouter 'homme' à toutes les fins de phrases. Mira nettoyait des verres derrière le bar. Bizarrement, les verres avait des dessins sur eux, on aurait dit des lapins qui sautait dans de l'herbe, mais on voyait bien que c'était fait par des mains pas très habiles, sûrement des enfants. Grey la remarqua, et ne put s'empêcher de faire une remarque :

« Mais c'est quoi ces dessins ?! Ils sont tous pourris ! On dirait moi quand j'avais cinq ans ! » S'écria-t-il.

Mira lui donna un radieux sourire. Puis, elle se tourna à 180° et commença à pleurer toute seule dans son coin. Grey voulut s'excuser :

« Aaaaaah… ! C'est toi Mira… ! » Fit Grey pris au dépourvus.

Une voix tranchante et glaciale parcourut les airs en appelant le mage de glace :

« Grrreeeeeeeey… N'as-tu pas honte de faire pleurer Mirajane… ? » Repris Erza avec des petites étoiles à la place des yeux vu que son visage était entièrement noir de colère.

Grey ressentit un frisson le long de son dos.

Pour raison de violence, je ne décrirais pas la scène suivante. Mais si vous le permettez, je vais vous dire comment ce pauvre Grey a fini.

Grey était par terre, enfoncé dans le sol de la guilde, juste devant la porte. Quand Natsu entra. Et malheureusement, il marcha sur Grey sans voir qu'il était là. Grey ni fit pas attention à lui (il a l'habitude) et repris sa place au bar en s'excusant auprès de Mira. Les autres membres de la guilde continuèrent d'arriver tour à tour. Alors que tout le monde était enfin arrivé, Laxus se reposait un peu à l'étage sur une chaise, les pieds sur la barrière qui dominaient tout le monde, avec ses écouteurs magiques continuellement sur les oreilles et ses chansons préférées qui défilaient. Et à l'autre bout de Magnolia, une jeune fille, aux courts cheveux blonds presque blanc et aux yeux d'un gris profond continuait d'avancer dans la direction où son sauveur se trouvait, en tout cas, elle l'espérait.

**A suivre**


	2. Chapitre 2

**Nous voici au deuxième chapitre de cet fic ! Wahooou ! On est rendu loin dis donc ! Non, je plaisante… Je suis désolée pour ces PETITS chapitres et aussi pour le temps de publication mais j'étais en vacances chez ma bêta, Ly ! Et je m'excuse aussi pour le manque d'actions dans les trois premiers chapitres. J'espère qu'après ça ira mieux !**

**Un grand, majestueux et imposant MERCI à Olivia55 qui est ma toute première revieweuse et qui m'a fait un compliment ! Je remercie aussi tous les lecteurs qui sont passé sur ma modeste fiction ! Merci beaucoup !**

**Bref. Bonne lecture !**

**Chapitre 2 :**

Lucy était assise sur un banc. Elle regardait la guilde avec un air de mélancolie. Happy qui mangeait un poisson à côté d'elle, lui demanda si elle avait le cafard. Mais elle répondit par la négative, et souris de toute ses dents à son nouveau interlocuteur, Natsu, qui lui demandai si elle voulait une des nouvelles boissons de Mira. Alors que le calme (pour une fois), régnait dans la guilde, Lucy voulut se reposer pendant un moment. A vrai dire, elle n'avait pas beaucoup dormi la nuit précédente. Elle voulait absolument écrire son roman. Et la guilde était tellement apaisante pour une fois, qu'elle pouvait bien s'autorisé un petit somme. Natsu était à sa droite. A gauche, Happy puis en face d'elle Grey et Erza. Bon, bah elle n'avait plus qu'à dormir la tête sur la table puisqu'Erza n'était pas à disposition. Mais sa tête en avait décidé autrement et au lieu de la poser sur la table, elle dériva sur l'épaule du dragon slayer.

« Lucy ? Ça va ? » S'inquiéta-t-il.

Lucy poussa un grognement et s'endormi presque aussi tôt.

« Mais qu'est ce qui lui prend à Lucy ? Elle doit vraiment être fatiguée. » Pensa Natsu. « C'est la première fois, que je la vois comme ça… Raaaah ! C'est malin ! Moi maintenant je ne peux plus bouger ! Mais d'un côté… Elle est trop mignonne… »

Ces pensées furent interrompu par Erza qui en mangeant une part de fraisier, avait vu Natsu donné un doux sourire à la jeune femme, endormit sur son épaule.

« Ils sont mignons comme ça. »déclara-t-elle à Grey.

Grey répondit instinctivement son 'ouais' habituelle. Erza s'en contenta.

Puis d'un coup, la porte s'ouvrit en grand, une silhouette se formait dans la lumière vive du soleil…

Elle était arrivée à Magnolia. Il faisait très beau, et le ciel était bleu. Aucun nuage ne pouvait gâcher ce magnifique paysage. Pendant à peu près une heure, elle se promena dans les rues en regardant (comme toutes les jeunes filles de son âge) les magasins et les boutiques qui y étaient. Elle continua son chemin, en suivent une pancarte où était inscrit : Plage. La ville était faite de maisons en pierre grise et les habitants étaient, la plupart, des marchands qui vendaient leurs marchandises dans les marchés. Il y avait beaucoup de fruits, légumes, viandes et poissons. Mais il y avait aussi des stands de magie.

Après deux bonnes heures de marche, elle arriva à la guilde qui, sept ans plus tôt, était sûrement la meilleur de tout Fiore. Elle arriva à Fairy Tail…

La porte s'ouvrit d'un seul coup ce qui fit l'effet d'une bombe pour Lucy qui dormait tranquillement sur l'épaule de son coéquipier. Une silhouette se dessina devant l'entrée. Elle s'approcha d'un pas lent mais pas du tout hésitant. Lucy voyait bien que cette fille savait où elle allait. Mais que voulait-elle ? Parce que pour l'avoir réveillée, elle aimerait au moins, une bonne explication. Toute la guilde était tournée vers la nouvelle arrivante. Lucy remarqua qu'elle était blonde, mais encore plut qu'-elle même. On aurait presque dit qu'elle avait les cheveux argentés. Une fois rentrée à l'intérieur, tout le monde la dévisagea de la tête aux pieds. Elle était vêtue d'une veste noire demi-manche fermée au niveau du ventre qui cachait une voluptueuse poitrine même si un grand décolleté finissait son haut. En bas, elle avait un short jaune qui lui arrivait au-dessus des genoux. Cette tenue lui allait très bien, et la mettait parfaitement en valeur. Lucy l'avait remarqué. Elle-même aimait la mode, mais absente depuis sept ans, elle avait tout de suite voulut savoir la tendance de cette époque. La jeune étrangère dévisagea tous les membres de la guilde tour à tour. Elle parut triste quand elle eut fini de détaillé toutes les têtes. La personne qu'elle recherchait n'était pas là apparemment. Puis, elle aperçut des pieds qui surplombaient toute la salle du bas, où étaient les tables, les chaises et le bar. Et elle comprit.

_Flash-Back_

_Une petite fille de 12 ans courait, ses cheveux blonds au vent. Elle était très mignonne. Elle cherchait quelqu'un. Un jeune homme. Il a 23 ans. Lui aussi à des cheveux blonds. Une cicatrice en forme d'éclair barre son œil droit. La jeune fille le voit allongé dans un champ rempli de fleurs. Il a dans sa bouche, une brindille d'herbe qu'il mâchouille. Il a les pieds sur une clôture en bois, ils sont levés en l'air. Elle s'approche doucement. Puis arrivée près de lui, elle s'allonge à côté de lui. Il ne réagit pas. Le soleil est haut dans le ciel. Aucun nuage n'apparait dans cet océan de bleu. La petite fille rompt le silence :_

_« Onii-chan. Est-ce que tu aimes avoir tes pieds en l'air ? »_

_« Pourquoi me poses-tu cette question ? Elle est bizarre. »_

_« Eh bien, à chaque fois que je vois te reposer, tu as les pieds en l'air ! Et ce n'est pas ma question qui est bizarre ! C'est toi ! » S'énerva-t-elle._

_« En effet, et tu devrais t'en souvenir car c'est bon de laisser ses pieds en l'air pour la circulation du sang. » Répondit-il avec toute franchise._

_« Aah. D'accord. » Il y eu un silence puis elle continua. « Dis Onii-chan. Pourquoi tu m'as aidée l'autre jour, quand les méchants pas beau m'ont attaquée pour mon pouvoir ? »_

_Il hésita à répondre. Il se releva, s'assit en tailleur sur le sol, toujours la brindille d'herbe dans la bouche. Il commença :_

_« Eh bien… Tu me ressembles donc… Enfin, pas physiquement, magiquement… Quoique physiquement aussi mais tu vois… Je ne pouvais pas les laisser à s'en prendre à une petite fille comme toi… Enfin voilà quoi ! » Bredouilla-t-il._

_« J'ai rien compris, Onii-chan. »Se plaignit-elle. _

_« Raaaaaah, laisse tomber ! Et puis arrête de m'appeler 'Onii-chan' à tout bout de champ ! » S'énerva-t-il._

_« Jamais de la vie, Onii-chan. Tu es mon sauveur, donc mon grand frère. Et puis comme tu l'as si bien dit tout à l'heure… On se ressemble, aussi bien physiquement que magiquement ! »Affirma-t-elle en tirant la langue vers le jeune homme._

_« Sale garce ! Tu avais très bien compris tout à l'heure ! » Continua-t-il._

_Elle lui tire la langue de plus belle et partit dans un énorme fou rire. Il la regarda, et lui sourit. Puis entraîné par son élan de joie, il se mit lui aussi à rire de plus belle._

_« Peut-être qu'avec elle, je pourrais effacer mes erreurs… Si un jour, je suis repris à Fairy Tail, je l'emmènerai avec moi ! C'est sûr… ! » Pensa-t-il._

_Fin du Flash-Back_

**A suivre…**


	3. Chapitre 3

**Nous voici rendu au chapitre 3 ! Je suis absolument désolée pour ces deux semaines de silence radio, mais la rentrée est arrivée et la Seconde est, je pense, un GRAND changement ! Donc la semaine dernière, pas le temps de mettre un chapitre en ligne… Encore pardon !**

**Merci beaucoup à Olivia55 qui continue toujours de me mettre des reviews et à tous les lecteurs qui passe par ici ! **** Merci beaucoup !**

**En tout cas je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et une bonne rentrée !**

**(N'oubliez pas les reviews à la fin.. !)**

**Chapitre 3 :**

Le silence était complet. Il y a déjà quelques minutes la jeune fille qui avait fait irruption dans la guilde s'était jeté sur Laxus qui se reposait en haut. Elle avait fait un bond de deux mètres du sol et était arrivé sur lui. Un vrai chat. Elle lui avait donné un énorme coup de poing au visage. Laxus avait reculé de cinq mètres toujours assis sur sa chaise. Il avait ouvert les yeux. La Rajinschuu, qui se reposait aussi en haut autour d'une table, se levèrent en vitesse et voyant leur héro se faire frapper. Alors qu'ils allaient se ruer vers la jeune blonde pour défendre leur ami, Laxus pendant ce temps avait ouvert les yeux et regarder la jeune fille attentivement. Elle était devant lui, à quelques mètres. Des cheveux blonds la coiffaient. Ses yeux gris ressortaient de son visage clair. Elle était jolie. Ça, c'était sûr. Laxus vit qu'elle serrait les poings. Elle le regardait droit dans les yeux. Puis elle lui sourit. Un sourire franc, mais des yeux qui le jaugeaient de haut en bas. Il reconnut ce sourire. Il l'aurait reconnu entre milles.

Il avait ouvert de grands yeux. L'avait-il reconnu ? Déjà ? Elle n'avait pas pensé qu'elle était si reconnaissable après sept ans. Elle était même déçue de ne pas pouvoir s'amuser un peu avec lui ! Elle s'élança sur lui et voulut lui asséner un deuxième coup de poing, mais celui-ci l'arrêta avec sa main droite. Maintenant ils étaient proches. Très proches.

Oui c'était elle. Il en était sûr. Mais comment avait-elle fait pour le retrouver ? Laxus lui sourit. Elle ouvrit ses grands yeux gris. Puis lui sourit. Elle recula de dix mètres. Puis Laxus commença :

« Allons en bas. »

Ces trois mots firent comprendre à la jeune fille ce qu'il voulait faire. Elle sauta du premier étage. Tout le monde dans la guilde les regardait. Et personne ne comprenait. Sauf les deux blonds qui étaient maintenant au beau milieu de la salle principale de la guilde. Laxus s'écria alors :

« Que personne n'intervienne dans ce combat ! Ou sinon je lui fais sa peau ! »

Quelques visages s'illuminèrent d'un sourire, d'autre restèrent complètement scotchés. Laxus allait se battre. Pour qu'il se batte avec quelqu'un, la personne devait être assez forte. Il avait toujours cet air « je m'en foutiste » sur son visage quand une personne lui demandait de se battre. Mais là, c'était lui qui avait proposé… Ce qui faisait penser que cette fille était forte.

Le combat commença. Les coups de pieds et de poings fusaient mais aucun ne touchaient l'adversaire férocement. Laxus sentait de la puissance magique émané d'elle. La guilde entière les regardait se battre. Certaines personnes encourageaient Laxus. Le combat était à peu près équitable et l'on pouvait voir que Laxus ne se retenait pas. Au bout d'un quart d'heure, les deux combattants étaient essoufflés. On pouvait déjà voir quelques bleus sur leurs corps. Ils étaient à dix mètres l'un de l'autre et ils souriaient. Ils se redressèrent. Laxus enleva sa cape marron qui l'avait accompagné en guise de haut pendant le début du duel. A présent, il était torse nu avec un pantacourt marron clair. Ils se regardaient dans les yeux. Tout le monde attendait avec impatience la suite du combat. Allaient-ils combattre avec de la magie ? Un nuage noir passa au-dessus de la guilde. Une grande aura de magie tournait autour de chacun des deux blonds. Une magie jaune. Puis des éclairs tombèrent juste à côté d'eux. C'est quand un éclair tomba dans la main de la jeune fille et qu'elle le lança sur Laxus, que la guilde compris qui elle était.

« C'est le dragon slayer de la foudre »

**Reviews ?**


	4. Chapitre 4

**Bonjour à tous !**

**Pardon Pardon Pardon Pardon et mille fois pardon pour ces trois semaines de vides intersidérales ! Mais voilà comme tous les auteurs, j'ai trouvé des excuses valables ! **

**Tout d'abord, je viens de rentrer en seconde et je peux vous dire que ça me fait BEAUCOUP de changement (les devoirs, les profs, les cours … enfin voilà !). Ensuite je vous avoue que j'ai eu une panne complète d'inspiration pour cette histoire et j'ai eu du mal à la continuer ! Donc à l'avenir vous devrez attendre plus longtemps pour des chapitres toujours aussi courts chers lecteurs ! Gomene !**

**Bonne lecture à tous !**

**Chapitre 4 :**

Un combat d'éclairs se jouait devant les membres de Fairy Tail. Laxus et son adversaire n'en pouvait plus. Ils étaient essoufflés comme jamais. Mais aucun ne voulait s'arrêter. Au début, leurs éclairs étaient tranchants et rapides. Au fur et à mesure des combats, les deux mages laissaient des ouvertures et chacun d'eux en profitait pour blesser légèrement l'autre. En effet, personne n'avait d'importantes blessures. La jeune fille avait des entailles plus sur les bras et aussi une sur la joue. Laxus, lui, plus sur les jambes. Leurs tailles étant très différentes, la hauteur des coups aussi.

Le spectacle était à couper le souffle. Natsu ne se rappelait même plus le temps où il avait arrêté de respirer. Un combat de mages de rang S se produisait sous leurs yeux. La magie jaillissait des mains, du plafond, du sol et de tous les autres supports qui pouvait la contenir. Les membres de la guilde étaient ébahis par le combat. Chacun préférait un mage. Certains préférait la jeune fille, tandis que d'autres (comme la Rajinschuu) criaient le prénom : Laxus.

Erza ne participait pas à festivités improvisées de la guilde. Mais, elle regardait tout de même les deux mages avec grand intérêt.

Le maître les regardait avec un sourire bienveillant. Non, il ne connaissait cette jeune fille, ni d'Eve, ni d'Adam. Mais il était sûr que son petit-fils la connaissait par cœur…

La jeune inconnue s'arrêta net. Elle l'avait eu, en une seconde, elle s'était dirigée vers lui. Il s'était retourné pour lui asséner un coup de pied mais elle dévia sur sa gauche et fut plus rapide que lui. Un éclair long de cinquante centimètres était accroché à ses doigts, et il était situé juste en dessous du cou de Laxus, il était immobilisé. Plus personne n'osait bouger. Le combat était bel et bien fini. Et c'est elle qui l'avait remporté ! Surprise ! Personne n'aurait pensé qu'une jeune fille aussi frêle, car en effet, elle était assez maigre, puisse gagner contre une bête de foire comme Laxus.

Le silence pesait. Tout le monde se demandait ce qu'ils allaient faire maintenant. Tout le monde, pensait que Laxus allait bouder pendant au moins une semaine, vu qu'il venait de perdre contre une jeune fille d'une vingtaine d'années. Normalement, il avait 30 ans cette année. Mais comme, il n'avait rien foutu pendant sept ans, on pouvait toujours dire qu'il en avait 23.

Laxus fit quelque chose que personne n'aurait cru… Même pas la jeune blonde, son adversaire. Alors qu'elle avait abaissé son éclair « façon couteau », il se rapprocha d'elle en un pas, et il l'a pris dans ses bras. Toutes les personnes avaient la bouche grande ouverte, et certains bavaient (je ne dirais pas de nom comme Natsu… Je ne suis pas aussi méchante comme même !). Même la jeune inconnue n'en revenait pas… C'était la première fois qu'il la prenait dans ses bras. Il lui avait déjà adressé des gestes affectueux mais jamais, oh mon dieu jamais, il n'avait fait ça. Il était comme même resté plus de six mois avec elle… Mais jamais une accolade ou un « je t'aime ». Jamais.

Il avait réussi. Il voulait tellement le faire. Même si pour lui, que quelques semaines était passés depuis leur séparation, il aimait tellement la revoir. Oui, elle lui avait manqué. Terriblement manqué. Comme quoi, il s'était habitué à sa vie avec elle.

« Tu m'as manqué… »

Il la serra encore un peu plus fort. Il huma l'odeur de ses cheveux blonds. Ils avaient toujours la même odeur, celui de la lavande. Son shampoing n'avait pas changé. Mais apparemment son niveau, lui, si.

« Toi aussi.»

Des larmes coulèrent le long de ses joues. Elle n'avait pas l'habitude d'autant d'affection en une seule journée. Fallait pas trop la brusquée, et il le savait.

Tout le monde les regardait. Evidemment, certains étaient partis. Cela les ennuyait terriblement de s'occuper de la vie des autres… Et puis le combat était plus intéressant que les retrouvailles. D'autres avaient compris que c'était un moment d'intimité qui était improvisé. C'est pour ça que la plupart des membres de la guilde, s'était rassis aux tables et au bar de la guilde. Mais ils continuaient comme même à loucher vers la direction des deux jeunes gens, enlacés au beau milieu de la guilde.


End file.
